


The One In Which Annleigh Is A Shipper

by CsjLam, Knight_Breath, Wolfslick6007



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack, F/F, Gen, Purely just crack based off of one line, Swearing, a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsjLam/pseuds/CsjLam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Breath/pseuds/Knight_Breath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfslick6007/pseuds/Wolfslick6007
Summary: A fic about all of the tigers being filthy shippers
Relationships: Annleigh & Farrah (We Are The Tigers), Annleigh & Kate (We Are The Tigers), Cairo & Kate (We Are The Tigers), Cairo & Riley (We Are The Tigers), Chess & Kate (We Are The Tigers), Kate/Eva Sanchez (We Are The Tigers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. The beginning of the end

Annleigh had...mostly been joking when she first suggested it.

"There's no one Cairo doesn't hate," Kate spoke over her pizza.

"That's not fair," the co-captain glared at her

"Fine, prove you care. Name one person you like," Kate snorted.

Annleigh cut off whatever the shorter girl was about to say, "Kate."

"What?"

"Cairo's in love with Kate," Annleigh smirked, ignoring the disgusted looks shot her way. 

That had been a week ago. But for some reason, she couldn't get it out of her head. They would make such a cute couple, why didn't anyone see that? She was distracted from her homework by these thoughts and, after a moment, she opened up a fresh new word document. She could just write these thoughts down, then they'd be gone. But then one or two thoughts turned into an outline. And that outline turned into a rough draft. And by the time the sun started coming through her blinds, she had a one-shot of a story that had Kate and Cairo falling into each other's arms, admitting that their snide comments were all for show and they were head over heels in love with each other...

She made a split-second decision to print off her final draft, about 7 copies of it. She had to show the team her hard work, plus, Kate and Cairo might see that they were practically made for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purely a crack idea we spent too much time developing on discord, hope you enjoy! - Ender/CsjLam


	2. Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of many wars is started

Annleigh waited, staring at her fellow tigers as they read through her work. She ignored the daggers Kate was sending her way and the genuine confusion on Chess's face.

"Well," Riley finally spoke up tensely, "It's certainly... creative."

"I know! I stayed up all night writing it-" Annleigh smiled.

"It's unrealistic," everyone looked at Mattie who was flipping through the pages.

"I'm sorry?" the older girl smiled through her anger, "What is?"

"The ship," Mattie told her seriously, "It's unrealistic. Cairo and Kate could never date, even if they did, it wouldn't be KateCairo like you wrote here, but CairoKate. If you're gonna be shipping teammates at least focus on a ship that's possible."

Annleigh blinked, "Well, what ship do you suggest."

"CairoReese"

"WHAT?!" the senior snapped, "CairoReese is the dumbest ship ever! Reese would be dead before catching feelings for Cai!"

"It's more realistic than KateCairo!" Mattie stood but still had to look up at her.

"Um, maybe we shouldn't-" Kate frowned.

"Kate would sooner stab Cairo than say, "I never hated you"!" Mattie pointed up at the glaring senior, "Your ship is stupid!"

"My ship is stupid?! Your ship doesn't even have any evidence!"

"Maybe we should get back to practice," Riley started.

"Not now Riley!" both girls snapped.

"If it's any consolation, probably not," Chess started, "I do think Cairo would rather be around Reese than Kate."

"Thank you!" Mattie nodded.

"Are you crazy?" Riley frowned, "Kate and Cairo would have a perfect enemies-to-lovers dynamic!"

"I'm out!" Cairo threw her hands in the air and went to leave the gymnasium, "Enjoy crazy town bitches!"

"And if Kate is being paired with _anyone,_ it should be Chess. Obviously," Reese scoffed.

"What does that mean, are we doing those team-building exercises again?" Chess whispered at her friend, who just rolled her eyes.

"Give me a break! Kate and Chess?" Annleigh shook her head, "That's way too obvious! They're practically hanging off of each other right now!"

"We're sitting next to each other because we are friends," Kate told them, only to be ignored.

There was no actual cheering that practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuss Tally:
> 
> Cairo: 1


	3. The art off

Kate froze as soon as she entered the gymnasium and considered leaving. "What the hell is that?"

"I painted a picture of my ships!" Mattie told her innocently, gesturing to the paining.

It was very well crafted, Kate would give her that. Brilliant use of colors and amazing technique, "Mattie... why did you paint me and Riley kissing and Reese and Cairo holding hands?"

"Because I ship it!"

"Why?" Kate asked seriously. 

Mattie looked stunned for a moment before smiling, "Well, because-"

"What the heck is that?" Annleigh demanded as soon as she entered the gym. Farrah, who had arrived with her, just passed by all of them and sat on the bleachers, sipping her "water".

Mattie smirked at the taller girl, crossing her arms, "I made art for my ships. I might not be able to write stories like you, but I can make use of my other creative talents!"

"That's not fair, I can't draw or paint to save my life and your work is like 20x better than mine!" Annleigh complained.

"That isn't the issue here," Kate rubbed her face, "You both have amazing work but I'm not-"

"What the fuck?!" Cairo stumbled over herself upon entering the gym.

"Here we go again!" Kate threw her hands in the air and gave up. She walked over to Riley, who was noting something on her clipboard, "Why are you just letting this happen? Do something, before the team tears each other apart." 

"Oh Kate," Riley laughed, not looking up, "Don't you see? This is just going to bring us together! I just need to let it run its course and we'll be better than ever!"

"No, I don't think so," Kate rubbed her temples, "Mattie and Annleigh are in each other's faces and Cairo looks like she's about to tear both of the them a new one. If we don't start to shape up, the school is going to step in."

"It won't come to that," Riley gave her an award winning smile, "We'll just let them get it out of their systems and we'll rise to the top!"

Kate just sighed and went to sit by Chess.

* * *

There was no practice that day either. But tomorrow definitely, Riley was sure of it. Sure, Farrah had left halfway through their allotted practice time, and sure Chess had left not long after that, and sure, Annleigh and Cairo had stormed out... but tomorrow would be better! There was no way it could get worse.

Just like the team. They had hit the bedrock, there was nowhere to go but up, Riley was sure of it. The opening game of the year they would show everyone just how great they were. Once they were done arguing over who would make a cuter couple or who's art was better or if Riley should even be allowing this to happen, they'd be great.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letting our loyal readers know that while this is a crack fic, we currently have about 20~ish arcs planned, though the details still need hammering out  
> \-------------------  
> Cuss Tally:
> 
> Cairo: 2  
> Kate: 1


End file.
